My wolf
by Roh Matheus
Summary: - Você é louco! - Não sou e você sabe disso. - Não sei de nada! - Sabe sim minha criança, você sente. Sim Hinata sabia, ela sentia, sentia que as palavras dele eram reais e assim ela se deixou levar e descobriu um intenso prazer, ao lado daquele que seria seu eternamente, Namikaze Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Era para ser só mais uma festa do pijama, mas ai, decidiram fazer diferente e aproveitar o Halloween para fazer fantasias com direito a maquiagem e tudo.

Na realidade, a idéia partiu de Ino, que não soube bem como a idéia surgiu, geralmente elas iam a festa organizada pelo pessoal da sala. E do nada surgiu essa vontade na Ino, que tanto fez até que todas achassem genial.

Agora estavam todas amigas lá perdidas em volta da garrafa de rum, todas no tema princesas Disney. Ino de Rapunzel, Tenten de Mulan, Sakura de Bela Adormecida, Temari de Cinderela , Karin de Branca de Neve e a confirmada de ultima hora fugindo do tema: Hinata de chapeuzinho.

A garota tinha morrido de vergonha ao se ver destoante das demais, mas não foi avisada a tempo, uma vez que seu pai e primo super protetores só a liberaram uma hora antes da festa.

As meninas somente riram da diferença, mas Hinata irritou-se, era sempre assim, sempre ela era a diferente dos demais, ela nunca se encaixava no grupo, em nenhum grupo, era tímida de mais, fechada de mais, recatada de mais, sempre de mais.

Suspirou tocando a garrafa nos lábios sem realmente beber, não gostava desse tipo de bebida, gostava de poucas coisas em comida geralmente, em sua maioria carne e pão de canela.

Era mesmo uma chata! Sorria doce para as meninas as vendo brincar entre si, divertia-se assim em assistir as travessuras alheias.

Desafiavam-se em disputas cada vez mais engraçadas, como a de Temari dançar cancan na webcan para o namorado. Ou Sakura correr pela rua só de roupas intimas e coroa de princesa.

Até que em um dado momento todos os olhos voltaram-se para si maliciosos.

- Hinatinha Hinatinha, tão calada ai, não pagou nenhuma travessura de dia das bruxas em... – Disse Karin aproximando-se

- Isso é verdade! Precisamos dar alguma bem especial. – Disse Tenten a abraçando pelo ombro.

- N-n-nã-o. – Disse a garota assustada.

- Calma, ninguém vai mandar você andar nua, desmaiaria antes de chegar na porta! – Disse Sakura rindo.

- Mas precisa ser desafiante! Então... – Karin ia sugerir quando Ino a interrompeu.

- Você vai pegar algo da casa Uzumaki!

- C-CO-MO? – Pergunta levantando de repente.

- Isso mesmo que ouviu! Você irá lá brincar de doce ou travessuras, sei lá,... Inventa! Você entra na casa e fica lá um pouco, e traz algum suvenir para a gente e provar que o fez.

- Ma-ma-s – Tentava dizer mas já era empurrada pelas amigas excitadas dando pulinhos.

- Vai lá boba! Vai que vê o gostoso do loirão?! – Diz Karin empolgada.

- Isso mesmo! Desvendar todo aquele mistério! Até eu, que sou mais boba! – Sakura fala rindo.

Ela sabia que isso não iria prestar...

Acontece que a família Namikaze morava na antiga mansão, para lá de sombria, de nome Uzumaki, poucos os viam, estavam sempre sorridentes e eram gentis, cortês, de olhares bondosos mas sempre mantinham uma cordial distância do resto da população da cidade. Não aparentavam importa-se com a sujeira e abandono da mansão e ninguém parecia ter coragem para perguntar.

Ninguém sabia quando vieram para cá exatamente ou o porquê, ninguém tinha ideia se trabalhavam e se acontecia, em que área atuavam. Sabiam somente serem eles, uma velha empregada de peitos imensos e ar irritadiço, e um mordomo estranho com mascara no rosto e ar risinho.

Há anos ninguém via o casal, e suspeitava-se que não morassem lá, algumas lendas ainda tinham a entonação de que o filho matou os pais.

Mas a questão principal era. NUNCA eram perturbados, não havia uma alma viva na cidade com coragem suficiente para empurrar o grande portão (todo mundo sabia estar destrancado, ferrolho velho de mais, enferrujado de mais para algo conseguir parar ali) e depois caminhar até a porta .

Tudo sobre essa misteriosa família e quem os cercava era de conhecimento geral. Pelo menos os que eram permitidos.

O que nunca passou em ninguém da cidade era uma paixonite. Ou melhor dizendo, um verdadeiro tombo imenso de anos que Hinata sentia pelo garoto Namikaze.

O via às vezes no supermercado de relance, sempre na fila da carne, outras no posto de gasolina, de frente a sua casa.

Isso não acontecia somente pelo loiro ser um pedaço de mal-caminho descamisado e calças puídas. (qual o problema daquele cidadão com roupas por sinal?)

Não era como essas tietes que suspiravam ao vê-lo ir até o mecânico da cidade, uns anos mais velho que elas e pedir para Sasuke olhar o motor. Alias, o Uchiha era o único que mantinha um pseudo contato com o loiro, ainda sim bem vago.

Sabia sempre quando o loiro estava no posto para concertar o carro, pois uma verdadeira procissão feminina passava na sua porta. Indo e vindo para assistir o mecânico mais gostoso da cidade conversando casualmente com o misterioso loiro.

Não, diferente delas não era isso que a encantava, era o sorriso, sempre doce sempre gentil, não importava quantas meninas passassem e suspirassem, ou quantos foras gentis ele desse dizendo quão belas elas eram e que ele não era merecedor. Não importava ser o mendigo pedindo dinheiro para a bebida, ou o prefeito Danzou, todos absolutamente todos ele tratava com cordialidade suavidade e carinho.

Era a simplicidade dele, que estava sempre de chinelo nos pés e uma calça larga de mais para sua cintura estreia, mas que com gestos simples e discretos demonstravam haver um abismo de classe entre ele e os demais. Sua postura elevada e olhar sempre as pessoas penetrante nos olhos sem abaixar a cabeça para ninguém e demonstrar ali sua nobreza.

Sua voz rouca com um toque infantil e sempre alta sem medo de alguém ouvir, sem medo de esconder o que dizia da coisa mais simples a uma cobrança por uma peça pros seus carros antigos sempre em dia.

Dessa forma Hinata sentia algo por ele, a distância, não era um simples gostar, mas tão pouco era amar, como amar alguém que de fato que não se conhece nada?

De longe a única pessoa na cidade que a atraia de verdade.

Por isso cada passo que dava em direção a casa mais suas pernas tremiam, puxou o capuz vermelho da fantasia para cobrir seu rosto e ajeitou sobre os ombros, para se fechar melhor e quem sabe esconder a fantasia, saia armada acima do joelho branca corpete preto por cima terminando logo abaixo dos seus seios e blusa bufosa caída nos ombros branca. O nó que fechava o decote da blusa perigava estourar e a deixar indecente, por isso fechou melhor à capa e puxou as meias para o alto da coxa prendendo com a cinta-liga vermelha.

Respirou fundo e bateu três vezes com o grande ferrolho de metal que ficava no lugar da campainha. Nem um instante depois a porte rangeu alto e Hinata engoliu em seco.

- Senhor Namikaze a espera. – Disse o homem de máscara com o que parecia um sorriso de lado.

- D-d-dev..- Respirou fundo tentando fitar o homem. – Deve ser um engano...eu...

- Garanto-lhe que não senhorita Hyuuga. – Fez sinal para a menina entrar e ela o fez, sentindo a porta fechar atrás de si embora o mordomo não tenha se mexido. Deu um pequeno pulo de susto.

Quando olhou para onde estaria o homem agora o encontrou na porta do grande Hall escuro com um lustre imenso antigo de velas totalmente aceso.

"_Como será que conseguiram acender todas as velas?_"

- Me acompanhe, por favor. – Diz o homem e quando Hinata em passos incertos o alcança, volta a andar. – A propósito, chamo-me Kakashi. – Voltaram a caminhar por um corredor escuro sendo iluminados somente pelo candelabro na mão de Kakashi.

- Prazer sou Hyuuga Hinata...

- Eu sei senhorita Hyuuga. – Kakashi parou diante de um conjunto de portas de madeiras grossas e fitou Hinata intensamente fazendo a menina sentir as pernas moles. – Eu sei _exatamente_ quem a senhorita é. – Depois piscou e parece que o encanto se passou. – Pode entrar sem bater.

Hinata piscou duas vezes, sacudiu a cabeça e abriu a porta.

Parado de frente para porta estava Namikaze Naruto. Estático como uma estatua de mármore esculpida, estava ele displicente prostrado sobre uma das pernas e braços cruzados sobre o peito musculoso destacando os músculos. Sorria miúdo a fitando intensamente.

Hinata engoliu em seco suavemente e viu o sorriso de daquele homem aumentar. Abriu os braços de forma tão ampla que fez desejar que voltasse a fechar pois agora podia ver todo o conjunto.

O que estava acontecendo com ela?! Nunca foi uma tarada, nem dadas a esses acessos.

- Hinata aproxime-se por favor minha criança. – Disse Naruto oferecendo uma mão a frente e com três passos hesitantes aproximou-se colocando sua mão sobre a dele.

- B-boa No-no-noi-t-te! – Respondeu debilmente sentindo ele puxar-lhe o braço e a abraçar aspirando profundamente seu pescoço e a deixando completamente mole.

- Como esperei por isso... - Disse rouco com aquele toque infantil na voz a deixando mole, parecia entorpecida. – Finalmente veio para mim... – Passou o Nariz por aquele pescoço branco e macio da morena.

Aquele ato a despertou do estupor colocou a mão sobre o peito afastando-o de si.

- O-o Se...senhor está me confundindo!

- Não estou não, minha criança, sei bem que estou diante de Hyuuga Hinat você que espero há tanto tempo. - Mantinha o sorriso doce na face para ela e a voz calma em paz.

- Impossível! – Ela dizia, mas sentia ser verdade, não compreendia por que mas sabia que sim.

- O impossível é algo muito relativo.. – Aproximou-se de novo colocando uma mão na cintura e outra no rosto erguendo o queixo. – Sabe, eu nunca poderia ir atrás de você, precisava esperar você vir até aqui por sua livre vontade.

- N-não vim por que eu quis...As meninas elas... - ele colocou o dedão sobre os lábios carnudos a parando de falar.

- Você poderia ter negado, ou mesmo ido para casa... Mas você veio, você quis vir...

O rosto da morena ganhou gradativos tons de vermelho tentando desviar o olhar, mas impossível se soltar daquela imensidão azul.

- Não é mesmo, Hinata?

- S-sim...

O sorriso dele se possível ampliou-se ainda mais.

- Venha comigo... – A virou deixando de costas para si e abraçou pela cintura possessivamente a guiando pela sala ampla e escura, iluminada por velas segurando com a outra mão um candelabro.

Não era certo deixar-se conduzir assim! Normalmente já teria soltado a mão do abusado de si, mas tão pouco ficaria naquela casa ou mesmo teria ido lá, aquilo tudo apesar de muito estranho, parecia tão certo que a assustava.

- Veja. – Pararam de frente a uma parede onde uma linda mulher loira de olhos perolados vestindo um vestido de época sorria ao lado de um homem ruivo de intensos olhos azuis iguais ao de Naruto.

Os olhos da menina arregalaram. Ela conhecia aquela loira.

- Sim, ela é uma Hyuuga.

- Minha... Tataravó... – Sentia as pernas fracas aquilo não fazia sentido, Naruto a abraçou por trás encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Sim! Nossa tataravó, a primeira filha nasceu sem a herança genética, totalmente Hyuuga, foi mandada para ser criada pela família.

- Pensei que ela tinha morrido no parto da vovó.

- Não, nem de longe, teve ainda mais três filhos depois.

- Mas por que?

- Porque somos especiais, somos mais que simples humanos, e você minha criança, também carrega isso dentro de si, mesmo que não ativo, você desde seu nascimento estava marcada para vir para mim pequena, para seu priminho distante.

- Você é louco! – Hinata diz tentando se afastar mas tudo que ele faz é apertar o abraço a girando para olhar nos olhos.

- Não sou e você sabe disso.

- Não sei de nada! – Fez força para o empurrar sem sucesso, só conseguiu ser chocada contra a parede e erguida para ficarem na mesma altura, ele a fez assim de boneca com uma única mão.

- Sabe sim minha criança, você sente. – Ele dizia próximo, muito próximo a si os rostos se roçavam enquanto falavam e as respirações estavam aceleradas, ela não tinha mais forças para negar, ela desde o inicio sentia que sim, era verdade.

- Sim...

- Então me permita pequena criança, fazer o que o destino marcou no século passado. - Dizendo isso a beijou. Um beijo calmo e desejoso com gosto de saudade, saudade de algo que nunca tiveram explodiram em um sentimento que nenhum dos dois compreendia ao certo. Entregaram-se ao beijo por completo.

Uma das mãos dele apertava sua cintura com força a puxando mais próximo, enquanto o corpo dele se curvava para cima de si a fazendo de boneca, enquanto com a outra acariciava sua bochecha e pescoço com leveza, era uma mescla de força e doçura que a fez gemer entre os lábios dele.

Hinata transpassou as pernas em sua cintura em uma coragem não saber que tinha enquanto apertava sua nuca e pescoço puxando os cabelos ali presentes.

Sabia que não tinha mais volta dentro de si, sabia que se ele a largasse agora ela já era dele, era algo dentro de si gritando, clamando por ele de uma forma avassaladora.

Em meio aquela loucura sem precedentes, sentia-se parte de algo não mais deslocada, realmente era parte de algo muito maior. Algo que lhe parecia certo.

– Vou lhe marcar como minha. – Não era um pedido era um comunicado partido de forma imperativa por Naruto que a descolou da parede e passou a caminhar calmamente com ela nos braços voltando a atacar seus lábios.

Não, Hinata não tinha forças para negar aquilo de forma alguma. E sendo sincera pela primeira vez consigo, não queria, deseja justamente isso. Ela já era dele e precisava ser marcada, mesmo não sabendo o que isso de fato significava.

Sentiu deitar-se em uma cama muito macia e o peso dele sobre si, arfou de prazer o sentindo descer os beijos por seu pescoço e busto. Levou a mão para frente dele arranhando seu peito o sentindo gemer de prazer no processo e com suas pernas começou a empurrar a calça larga dele para os pés

Foi sentada na cama enquanto Naruto puxava a blusa de dentro do corselet.

- D-de-deixa q-q eu tiro. – Hinata levou a mão ao laço do corselet mas Naruto segurou suas mãos, com a grande dele, negando com a cabeça.

- Não, quero você dentro dele, quando estiver dentro de você. – Naruto falou rouco com os lábios brincando sobre o dela antes de dar uma mordidinha nos lábios grossos e rosados a sua frente.

Hinata ficou completamente envergonhada e excitada com a frase dita de forma tão intensa e simples.

Ia mesmo tomar aquele passo na sua vida com ele!? Com certeza! Nunca quis algo como queria aquilo agora.

Como para provar seu ponto Hinata avançou em Naruto o puxando para um beijo colocando suas duas mãos no rosto dele. Que a puxou para junto fazendo sentir o quão excitado ele estava.

Sua saia e calcinha foram tiradas velozmente e ficou roxa enquanto Naruto distribuía beijos por seu rosto, enquanto as mãos grandes e quentes passeavam por seu corpo, uma delas brincava em sua coxa na lateral do quadril e a outra desceu por sua perna a puxando para cima do seu quadril.

- Cinta-liga! Você me mata garota... – Ele rosna, inclinando o corpo fazendo as intimidades se tocarem devassamente e ambos gemerem alto.

Ele desceu os beijos para os seios os chupando com vontade, dando mordidas nos bicos a fazendo curvar-se em direção a ele oferecendo seu corpo. Desceu a mão por aquelas costas musculosas até chegar no cós da cueca a abaixando e sentindo que ele estava mais excitado do que aparentava.

Levou a mão trêmula para frente o tocando, em resposta Naruto jogou a cabeça para frente apoiando ela no vale dos seus seios e descendo a mão para tocá-la também.

Seu coração deu um pulo na hora, ao sentir ele tocá-la de forma que nunca ninguém havia feito, ele parecia conhecer cada recanto seu, parecia estar em cada parte daquela área úmida, era um devastador calor que subia por seu corpo e em compensação tentava seu melhor com ele que gemia despudoradamente em seu ouvido, rosnando como um animal baixinho e controlado.

Ele retirou sua mão e a dela erguendo para o alto da cabeça de ambos, entrelaçando os dedos e a olhando nos olhos a penetrou. Encarando cada mínima reação.

Sempre disseram que doeria, mas não doeu, sentiu um incomodo, uma leve ardência, mas dor, nem de longe, pelo contrario, foi uma realização, sentia-se viva como nunca.

Ao ver que a dor não veio para ela o sorriso de Naruto ficou mais brilhante que tudo parecia que ia cega-la.

Por fim, de forma como tudo mais a beijou mordendo seu lábio enquanto começava a se mexer acompanhado pela mesma.

Queria mais e mais, ela desejava sentir ele como nunca, era incansável a necessidade que tinha dele, fazia força contra o corpo dele e rebolava despudoradamente o fazendo urrar.

Mordia o pescoço e ombros largos, bem a sua frente, enquanto sua mão descia para o quadril dele o empurrando para mais, ansiosa por mais daquela sensação entorpecente.

Naruto apertava tão forte em sua cintura que chegava a doer, mas era bom muito bom! A velocidade atingida por ele deveria ser inumana mesmo, pois era incrível a cama chocava-se e tinha certeza que havia quebrado algo dali, e pouco importava também.

O prazer golpeante ia subindo cada vez mais por suas entranhas a fazendo sentir vontade de escalar Naruto. Cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais intenso a coisa crescia e quando estava no seu máximo, ele a mordeu com força no seio a fazendo sangrar, foi doloroso e delicioso, entorpecida viu as íris de forma amarelada intensa com o risco no meio bem como a áurea vermelha que o circulava aquilo foi ainda mais excitante. Foi um apogeu. Sentiu Naruto derramar dentro de si urrando seu nome em meio a algo que se assemelhava a um rugido.

Ele levantou-se, ficando nu em seu esplendor a sua frente.

- Vem comigo, pequena. – A pegou nos braços e a levou para a poltrona de frente para a varanda do quarto antigo, lá no alto estava o céu sem estrelas e a lua cheia.

Sentou-se com ela no colo, que deitou a cabeça em seu peito e permitiu-se relaxar no momento, estava sem forças.

- Sou um lobisomem, vindo da família mais antiga daqui, somos os donos do lugar, sou o alpha daqui. E parece, que para nos mantermos dentro da linha da normalidade, nos colocaram essa linda ligação com mestiças, sempre são mestiços, são os nossos parceiros, nossos companheiros, a pessoa certa para nós. Vivemos nossa vida em função deles e para eles. Nós sabemos quem será nosso parceiro ao sentir seu cheiro, eu tinha cinco anos quando fui com minha mãe ao médico, minha avó é médica e fomos lá para visitar, quando eu senti seu cheiro, vinha do berçário, corri como um louco pelo corredor com minha mãe e avó no nosso encalço. Você linda deitada, brilhava para mim.

Ela olhou admirada, comprovando a loucura através daqueles olhos amarelos.

- Só que é a parceira que veem a nós, quando está pronta, não o contrário. Eu então passei a vigiar e cuidar de você a distancia, mandando dos meus para ficar a sua volta. Não podemos nos manter muito tempo no mesmo lugar, mas por você, fiquei. Meus pais partiram. Sentia seu olhar em mim me buscando aonde eu fosse, sentia você me admirar além do que é o normal, e isso me dava forças a esperar você decidir vir até mim. – Levou sua mão acariciando a marca de mordida profunda sobre aquele apetitoso seio esquerdo. – Hoje te marquei como minha, hoje perante aos meus você é minha mulher, minha companheira e esposa. Mas preciso perguntar, você aceita ser minha por toda a eternidade?

- Eu acho que sempre fui sua.

Eram oito da manhã quando a campainha toca e toas as meninas abrem a porta desperadas.

- HINATA!- A abraçam em um abraço grupo onde todas dizem coisas ao mesmo tempo deixando a menina roxa de vergonha.

- Meninas, eu não tenho muito tempo, só vim avisar que estou bem.

- Que bom! Mas como assim não tem muito tempo? Sua mãe brigou. – Sakura pergunta preocupada

- Não é que Na-naruto-kun.- Hinata ajeita o cabelo atrás da orelha ostentando um imenso anel de brilhantes com uma perola imensa no centro.

- O QUE É ISSO?- Perra Ino apontando.

- O...o... suvenir?! – Responde sorrindo sem graça mas com uma alegria estupenda.

- ERA PARA PEGAR UMA LEMBRANÇA NÃO CASAR!

- Ops...


	2. Chapter 2

Ela era deliciosa, linda de verdade com aquelas pernas torneada cabelos de fogo. Ajeitava os óculos, dava vontade dele mesmo ajeitar. Sempre tinha um sorriso fácil e olhos brilhantes de alegria contagiante. E um tique de morder o lábio inferior só no cantinho esquerdo que dava vontade de morder o resto daqueles lábios sempre carmim.

Delicada em seus trejeitos, mas com uma energia e força impressionantes. Inteligente, sempre fazia dupla de estudo com a parceira do nosso alpha então era realmente inteligente, uma vez que aquela morena era uma verdadeira estudiosa.

Era gentil com todos, mesmo com seu humor sempre acido e bem humorado, não perdia uma piada, mas tinha o dom de também não perder um amigo no processo.

Só, que oque ela tinha de bom ela tinha de devassa, enquanto a amiga se mantinha casta e pura de alma e corpo para o nosso alpha (até por que, caso contrario, Naruto o matava literalmente, afinal era obrigação dele e de Tenten mantê-la pura para ele. Entre outras coisas, ele era paranoico!)

A minha parceira não, ela mantinha namoro com dois garotos ao mesmo tempo Jugo e Suigetsu, um seu vizinho e outro colega do curso de enfermagem, além é claro de sair com o chefe do refeitório, Choji, somente para conseguir alguns favores na cozinha e facilitação no trabalho.

Isso me enchia de raiva, pois ela era minha! Meu lobo interior queria explodir e faze-la minha, mas não podia, tinha de esperar ela se aproximar de mim.

Essa babaquice de que não podíamos forçar o amor no nosso parceiro, que ele viria quando estivesse pronto.

De noite, quando fechava a oficina, explodia em lobo e saia correndo nos arredores da cidade afim de esquecer toda aquela merda que era ter uma parceira que nunca faria por merecer, uma parceira que provavelmente quando se aproxima-se fosse por interesse.

A maldita descreditava no amor, e em sentimentos puros e achava que homens estavam ai para serem usados, bem como, usavam as mulheres.

Esse laço o estava matando, nunca tinha paz, nunca conseguiria sorrir abertamente. Não sabendo que dividia a sua parceira com demais.

Respirou fundo entrando na mansão Uzumaki pensando na maldita festa que estavam montando, todo solstício ele liberava essas festas quentes onde tudo era permitido para que liberássemos nossos instintos mais primitivos.

Recheada de seres sobrenaturais, escura somente com as velas mantendo o lugar com o mínimo de iluminação a musica libidinosa tocando ao fundo, no canto superior, o cheiro de sexo e bebida inundavam o lugar.

Caminhou pelos cantos evitando ficar muito próximo a parede e, presenciar cenas que não desejava aproximou-se da área vip subindo as escadas, no canto sentado em uma poltrona estava seu líder, de calça preta gasta com a doce parceira, agora esposa, vestindo um vestido delicado lilás, sentada no seu joelho. Apesar da intimidade explicita a menina mantinha uma postura delicada e sem malicias.

Por que sua parceira não era assim?!

Acenou para o casal real e apoiou-se na sacada para ver a pista, o qual foi seu erro. Lá estava ela, usando um top curto vermelho e um short minúsculo preto, pendurado no meio da barriga lisinha do corpo de violão uma corrente de prata com um pingente que descia vertiginosamente até o meio de suas pernas e balançava com uma cobra, botas de cano alto na altura da coxa tendo por todo o cano da bota, correntes de prata. Braceletes enormes de prata, também estavam em seus braços, e uma maldita coleira no pescoço! Uma coleira! A corrente dessa coleira estava em sua mão e ela usava a corrente para dançar rebolando até o chão e usando a corrente como se fosse uma cobra em uma dança sensual.

Sasuke tinha verdadeiro fascínio por cobras.

Isso era cruel de mais para ele.

Então ela ergueu os olhos e pouso nos dele e um sorriso safado maravilhoso surgiu naqueles lábios vermelhos. Ela passou a língua por todo ele e depois mandou um beijo.

Voltou-se para onde estava o DJ e só assoviou, o DJ a olhou e sorriu para a mulher.

A musica trocou por um toque latino intenso e sensual que prontamente foi seguido por aquele corpo esguio.

Ele iria matar o DJ.

Mas antes iria apreciar o não tão particular show que sua parceira dava a ele, mas que de longe era focada em si, afinal ela dançava e rebolava olhando e provocando o desejando.

Ela virou de costas para ele rebolando lentamente, virou a cabeça o olhando o chamando com a mão.

Foi o suficiente para Sasuke mandar o autocontrole para o espaço.

Saltou por cima da sacada pousando em pé, levemente curvado no chão da pista e em um segundo estava colado naquele corpo com um perfume cítrico forte, pousou suas mãos na cintura dela perigosamente perto da corrente de prata e colocou a traseira dela em sua bunda. A fazendo sentir a sua já pronta ereção.

- Minha... – Foi mais um rugido que uma fala sentiu o corpo estremecer junto com o corpo feminino. Falou colado em seu ouvido mordendo sua orelha para apreciar aquele gosto nos lábios, tal ato só o deixou mais doido.

- Hmmm estamos possessivos.

Segurou no queixo dela quase brutal, quase causando dor, quase, o que a fez ficar com as pernas bambas e fixou seu olhos agora vermelhos nela. Permitiu por um instante contemplar os olhos dela carregados de desejo e perdida pela primeira vez na misteriosa atração que os cercava, amou a ver assim mergulhada em seu mundo.

- Só minha... - Passou o nariz por aquele rosto delicado e feminino aspirando aquele cheiro ondulando seu corpo contra o dela para fazê-la sentir o quanto ele a queria.

- Então venha e me faça sua...

Ele a virou e a beijou, erguendo-a do chão e enlaçando aquelas pernas torneadas em sua cintura e em poucos segundos, durante o beijo, a levou ao seu quarto reservado naquela mansão.

Deixou ela em pé bem no meio do quarto. Correu e abriu a cortina da imensa janela deixando a luz da lua encher o ambiente. Queria vê-la em seu esplendor, no entanto perdeu-se em uns instantes admirando a lua, isso sempre acontecia quando a fitava.

As pequenas mãos de Karin entraram por dentro da barra de sua camisa de gola alta e mangas longas e os peitos colaram em suas costas, mas ao sentir os braceletes tocarem em sua pele e queimar, grunhiu pegando as mãos dela com a sua e as girando, fazendo Karin bater as costas com tudo na parede e tendo suas mãos presas acima da cabeça por uma única mão dele.

A outra mão dele passeava por seu seio o apertando forte. Chocou seu corpo contra o dela e falou no seu ouvido.

- Você me quer...

- S-sim..

- Eu não perguntei...Afirmei.. – E sem aviso levou a mão para o meio do short o afastando para o lado junto com a calcinha e enfiando um dedo dentro dela duro e seco. – Vê... Você está pronta para mim...

Ela gemeu encostando a testa nos ombros largos dele. Ninguém a tinha dominado com tanta vontade e potencia antes e aquilo a fazia querer mais, ninguém antes tinha a tocado daquela forma tão bruta, tão máscula, tão perfeita.

- E ao me ter não terá mais ninguém. – Disse Sasuke movendo seu dedo dentro daquela cavidade de forma tortuosa, queria jogar à conversa para o alto e a possuir como era seu direito, mas precisava afirmar seu território. Precisava fazê-la entender que agora era só dele e que ninguém nunca mais tocaria naquele corpo mais que perfeito.

- Ca-calma lá... – Karin tentava racionalizar para conversar e o empurrar, mas seu corpo não a obedecia, fazendo o efeito contrário ondulava por ele o fazendo gemer. – Está-e... e...exager... Meu deus... Exagerando...

Colocou um segundo dedo e aumentando a intensidade dos movimentos, agora já não era mais delicado queria faze-la sentir dor o que só aumentou o prazer de Karin que arfou.

- MINHA...- Foi autoritário largou as mãos dela para abaixar o top e abocanhar os seios mordendo e lambando lascivamente. Eram pequenos e perfeitos, cabiam inteiros em sua boca e permitia sugar com todo o prazer que podia mordiscando e sugando ao mesmo tempo, enquanto partia para o outro para lamber e beijar, misturando carícia e dor bem como ela merecia. - Somente minha, você entendeu?

Karin estava perdida em sensações uma mão o empurrava pelo ombro e a outra enfiada no meio dos cabelos dele o puxando para mais perto dos seus seios. Ele sorriu ao notar isso.

- ENTENDEU? – Perguntou novamente, enfiando um terceiro dedo e dando um tapa forte na coxa dela e a fazendo cruzar as pernas em sua cintura.

Tentou resistir, Karin tentava resistir, sempre foi a dominadora, mas agora não conseguia, por isso só conseguiu fazer o que desejava na hora. Era mais forte que ela, era intenso de mais para tentar mudar.

- S-sim... – Disse rouca languida e pela primeira vez, submissa.

Sasuke sorriu de lado pela primeira vez a olhando nos olhos e Karin se perdeu naquele sorriso maravilhoso, naquele olhar intenso e naquela pegada alucinada dentro de si.

Estava perdida.

E de repente Sasuke se afastou sentando-se na cama com as costas no espaldar e cruzou os braços com um sorriso pervertido na face que a deixou ainda mais úmida, o que foi notado pelo olfato de Sasuke, que despudoradamente apertou seu membro por cima da calça.

- Venha...

- O que?

- Venha até aqui... – Ele a olhou penetrante e ela foi. Mas antes de chegar ele a parou. – Quero que dance para mim, que tire tudo que veste para mim.

Queria ele mesmo arrancar a pouca roupa, mas ela precisava tirar aquelas coisas de prata, se não, a tomar seria impossível.

Karin o fez pacientemente, subiu na cama, colocando um pé de cada lado do corpo de Sasuke e de costas para ele tirou uma bota, depois a outra alisando as pernas enquanto subia e o dando à senhora visão de seu traseiro, ele sentia-se pulsar dentro da calça.

O top foi ao longe e pouco depois o short em conjunto com a calcinha, ela abaixou-se sentando e o beijando lascivamente na boca que puxou sua cabeça para trás pela nuca, passando a mão por seus seios, barriga e entrando de uma vez com três dedos dentro dela fazendo-a gemer como musica para os seus ouvidos.

- Linda... Mas quero você sem nada... Tira esses badulaques...

- Gostei tanto dos presentes da Hinata – Disse fazendo um bico para logo em seguida abrir um sorriso safado ao senti-lo mexer os dedos dentro de si enquanto entrava e saia.

A jogou no colchão deixando a sua boca a milímetros daquele corpo, soprando de leve por todo a extensão de seu rosto pescoço e seios.

- Tira.

Não foi preciso pedir outra vez, um a um Sasuke viu suas amarras saindo e sorriu novamente ao pensar "finalmente". Colocou seu peso sobre ela e segurou seu queixo a fazendo olhar em seus olhos, novamente vermelhos de desejo.

- Agora vamos começar a brincar. - Sorriu sacana ao se afastar.

- Não estávamos até agora?! – Sasuke colocou sua língua em ação dentro de si enquanto com o dedão apertava seu clitóris. – OH GOD! Nã-não estávamos...

Ouvir Karin gemer era a melhor música que poderia ouvir, era tentador, era delicioso QUASE no nível que era sentir seu gosto escorrendo por entre os lábios, ela era apetitosa, deu uma mordida na lateral e a ouviu arfar, lambeu por toda aquela região principalmente o anus dela para então colocar um dedo lá a sentir se apertar de dor, sorriu sacana. Então ali ela ainda era pura? A teria então... Mas primeiro iria apreciar a obra da frente. A sentir tremer e gemer cada vez mais alto cada vez mais estridente era o paraíso e saber que teria sempre mais daquilo o estava deixando doido quando bem entende-se o deixava louco.

Valeu a espera.

A ouviu gemer seu nome ao ter seu orgasmo e deliciou se com seu gozo, e sem tirar a roupa nem nada em um segundo a estava penetrando.

-DEUS! – Ela gemeu tentando arrancar a blusa dele.

- Não, Sasuke mesmo... – Disse sacana a ajudando enquanto aumentava o movimento apreciando o prazer de estar dentro daquela cavidade úmida e quente de estar a fazendo ser sua, sua, como amava falar que ela era sua, era possessivo com suas coisas e ela era algo seu das coisas mais preciosas.

Ia com força e sem o menor cuidado, contudo notando ali cada prazer dela e logo ela lhe acompanhar, ela era incansável, e isso era maravilhoso, apertou aquele traseiro a puxando para si sentindo até o saco bater contra ela mordeu seu ombro enquanto ela o arranhava as costas e apertava seu traseiro. Atrevida a mulher, adorou, mas precisava mostrar quem mandava por isso deu um tapa forte em suas mãos e depois sem avisos a virou de costas puxando seu quadril para si e a penetrando-a novamente.

Que acompanhou apoiando a cabeça no colchão e tentando segurar-se no lençol ou em alguma coisa.

- Geme para mim. - Disse enquanto voltava a estimular pelo clitóris e deitando seu peito sobre as costas dela apertando seu seio. E ela obedeceu urrando seu nome diversas vezes fazendo com que ambos chegassem lá.

Ela desabou no colchão respirando descompassada tentando se regularizar, mas Sasuke não estava satisfeito, precisava marca-la como sua...

Passou a beijar sua nuca e ir descendo os beijos por suas costas.

- Mais?

- Sim...- Voltou ao seu ouvido deitando sobre ela e a obrigando a sentir sua excitação pulsante. – Você aguenta?

Em resposta ela levou uma mão ao membro apertando.

- Pra você assim?! Sempre!

Bateu no traseiro dela dolorido e arrancou a mão com brutalidade a prendendo em suas costas.

Sentou novamente e a colocou sentada sobre si, mas sem penetrar segurando as duas mãos dela nas costas e deixando todo o dorso livre para si onde passou a beijar seu rosto, pescoço e vale dos seios, com cuidado nos pontos onde tinha marcado com seus apertões fortes e mordidas.

Era uma contradição dentro de si, a queria bem a queria inteira e para si ali, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha vontade de puni-la por permitir que outros tocassem nela. Seu lado racional sabia que não podia exigir isso dela, mas o lobo não pensava assim.

- Hoje, iriei lhe marcar como minha... – Ele dizia a fazendo-a olhar para si, inebriada de prazer, dizia rouco rebolando levemente a fazendo sentir seu membro roçar sem penetrar e a estimulando pelo clitóris através disso. – Tal qual Naruto fez com a Hinata... E seremos como eles... Por que você é minha... bem como sou seu.

- Me-menos... – Karin respondeu tentando manter a sanidade, embora em seu interior gritasse o contrario. Ele a olhou duro, apertando os braços e com a outra mão apertou a cintura dela contra si fazendo ambos gemerem.

- Você não quer ser mim? – Disse mordendo o bico do seio dela.- Não sente vontade disso dentro de si? – Lambeu o bico enquanto a mão apertava sua nádega perigosamente perto do orifício.

Era hora de ser verdadeiro... Respirou fundo e largou as mãos dela dando um beijo em cada pulso depois segurou o rosto dela com ambas as mãos cheio de carinho.

- Eu quero ser seu Karin, me deixa ser seu...

Karin ponderou, ela sabia que era um passo sem volta, sentia isso dentro de si, e o pior que pela primeira vez ansiava por isso. Ela mordeu de novo o canto dos lábios antes de assentir. E em meio segundo depois seus lábios eram mordidos com voracidade e ele a erguia a fazendo entrar com tudo dentro, ambos urraram de prazer.

O moreno passou a comandar os movimentos apertando as nádegas dela e colocando um dedo dentro de seu bumbum com vontade para logo colocar outro.

Em mescla a dor e prazer e com tanta vontade Karin apoio os braços no espaldar colocando as mãos uma de cada lado da cabeça de Sasuke que abocanhou novamente os seios já dolorido sem dó nem piedade.

Em dado momento atingiu o ponto máximo de prazer dela a fazendo gritar alto seu nome e se apertar contra ele o fazendo jogar a cabeça para trás, Karin apoiou a cabeça em seus ombros jogando para o lado e deixando seu pescoço a mercê de beijos e mordidas deixando-se sentir, e com mais três bem pontuadas estocadas espremeu em êxtase do gozo e nesse momento Sasuke a mordeu no pescoço quase na nuca forte e fundo sorvendo de seu sangue e dando a Karin um prazer nunca antes sentido.

Ambos esperaram a respiração normalizar para conseguir voltar a pensar. Sasuke a abraçou pela cintura dando um beijo cheio de paixão.

- Minha..

- Sua...

- Seu...

- Meu... – Karin disse essa ultima parte fazendo um carinho na face dele. – Precisamos comemorar.

Sasuke arranhou a coxa de Karin que ainda estava a sua volta. – Safada...

- Sádico.

- Eu sei.

Sasuke a beijou deitando novamente na Cama e passando as pernas dela por seu ombro beijando seus pés antes e descendo a caria por todo seu corpo chegando aos seios onde torceu os bicos.

- Ai! Eles estão sensíveis!- Karin reclamou manhosa, mas com um sorriso mais que satisfeito na face. Que se transformou em surpresa ao sentir Sasuke dar um tapa ardido em sua intimidade.

- Calada, não reclame! – E sem preparo algum a penetrou na sua forma preferida de sexo.

Ambos gemeram começando o movimento com vontade mais que antes.

- Ca-caa-ramba! Você... não cansa! Impos...sivel! Não... não... OH SIM... não é humano...!

- Não mesmo, sou um lobo!

- Sabia! – Disse Karin mordendo os lábios e girando a cabeça para gritar.

E tal naturalidade fez Sasuke parar, mas sem sair de dentro dela.

- Como assim?!

- Ué, velas flutuantes, bruxo estranho na porta lançando feitiços de proteção, Hinata toda saidinha na cola do marido misterioso, e ainda por cima me mandando vestir o monte de prata para me proteger? Os olhos do marido dela mudando de cor o tempo todo, e os seus também,...Agora não enrola e continua!

- Isso não te dá medo?

- Não! - Sorriu safada apertando seus braços. - Me excita.

E foi ai que Sasuke soube que o destino estava certinho e que ela foi mesmo feita para si.


End file.
